Destiny Wiki:ParentPage
|} Game Information | Wikia Information | Frequently Asked Questions | Contact Information The gaming industry and the internet are rapidly growing entities that are being developed and becoming even more accessible at an unprecedented rate. This growth can often leave parents and guardians in the dark about the dangers and mature content that may be present. This page has been created in order to offer the most vital information about the Destiny franchise and the Destiny Wiki site, in order for you to make an informed decision on whether the material in the game and on this website is suitable for your child. Game Information: General Information | Multiplayer Information | Game-play Content | Costs General Information |- |width="25%" style="text-align:left;"|'Genre:' |width="75%" style="text-align:left;"|Shared World First-Person Shooter; Science Fiction; Fantasy |- |width="25%" style="text-align:left;"|'Campaign Length:' | style="text-align:left;" width="75%" |4-10 Hours |- | style="text-align:left;" width="25%" |'Campaign Difficulty:' | style="text-align:left;" width="75%" |Easy |- | style="text-align:left;" width="25%" |'Security Concerns:' | style="text-align:left;" width="75%" |Internet connection required; some gameplay takes place in public areas where gamertags/usernames are visible to other players. |} Multiplayer Information Game-play Content Information Cost Information Wikia Information: Invigilation | Target Audience | Account Set-up | Official Status Website Maintenance and Invigilation Destiny Wiki is an encyclopedic database - dedicated to documenting all information about the Destiny franchise - which is edited and maintained by the general public, either anonymously or through an account. The information on Destiny Wiki and its social features are monitored through post-moderation by uncompensated volunteers. These volunteers are selected by the community based on trustworthiness and experience; meaning that, although action is always taken against any inappropriate material, such action may be delayed. Destiny Wiki is hosted by Wikia, a San Francisco-based wiki platform hosting and development company, and is thus monitored closely by Wikia staff and representatives. Both Destiny Wiki and Wikia adhere to U.S. federal and applicable state laws to ensure the best security and experience for Destiny Wiki's users. Target Audience As a Wikia hosted wiki, Destiny Wiki adheres to federal law and is therefore only available for use by users above the age of 13 years old, in accordance with the children's online privacy protection act (COPPA). Although Destiny Wiki is available to anyone over the age of 13 years old, caution should be advised for users within the age range of 13 to 16 years old, as the material and information on this website derives from a game aimed at an audience of 13 to 17 years and older (depending on the country of sale). The content of this site may not be suitable for anyone under the age of 16 years old, and thus parental guidance and supervision are advised for users under the age threshold. Account Set-up and Cost A registered account is not needed to read any Wikia sites, including Destiny Wiki, but account creation enriches the experience through extra features such as social modules and reduced website advertisements. Destiny Wiki allows users without an account to edit its content, however this displays the user's IP address publicly as a measure of recognizing who edited what and when. Accounts can be made for anyone above the age of 13 years old, but Destiny Wiki requires the user's date of birth and email address for confirmation. Destiny Wiki is is free of charge to all users, with or without an account. Non-Official Status Destiny Wiki is not affiliated with or endorsed by Bungie Inc. ("Bungie"), Activision Inc. ("Activision"), Microsoft Corp. ("Microsoft"), or Sony Corp. ("Sony"), and is therefore not an officially sanctioned Destiny reference website. Destiny Wiki gathers and publishes all Destiny related information through the fair use doctrine under US federal copyright laws. For more information on our non-official website status please read our general disclaimer. Frequently Asked Questions: How old should my child be to play Destiny? Age ratings differ depending on region; however, the three most followed rating systems are the Software Rating Board (ESRB) in the United States, European Game Information (PEGI) in the European Union, and the Australian Classification Board (ACB) in Australia. Destiny has been rated by these organizations as follows: *ESRB - Teen (game is generally suitable for ages 13 and up) *PEGI - 16 (game is generally suitable for ages 16 and up) *ACB - M (game is generally suitable for ages 15 and up) What subscriptions does Destiny require? Due to its persistent world elements, Destiny requires an active internet connection for all game modes on all platforms. To access additional features of Destiny such as cooperative and competitive multiplayer game modes, players will need to have a paid account on either Xbox Live Gold (for Xbox 360 and Xbox One users) or PlayStation Network Plus (for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 users). Xbox Live Gold costs as little as US$5 per month, while PSN Plus costs as little as US$4.16 per month. Destiny does not require additional subscription fees from Bungie or Activision. Contact Information: Destiny Wiki Contact Information Destiny Contact Information‡ Games Console Contact Information‡ ‡ External contact information run by independent companies, Destiny Wiki and Wikia cannot guarantee a response. Category:Policies Category:Help